


The Deepest Trouble

by admiralandrea



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Drug-Induced Sex, Other, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Trapped in a Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Callen has a troubling encounter underwater





	The Deepest Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is all the fault of Gentlefailer, who came up with the suggestion, when we were talking about my other "tentacle" fic. They were my muse and evil enabler on this one, as well as being an awesome guest beta and cheerleader.
> 
> Written for the "Trapped in a Dream" square on my Trope Bingo card. This is a tag for "Deep Trouble" - S5E24/S6E01

Callen flailed around in the water, looking around wildly, wondering where Sam had gone. He had been there moments ago, leading them towards the surface and safety. Callen’s lungs burned with the need to breathe, but he didn’t want to drown. It was so dark down here, he no longer knew which way was up and there was no light coming down to guide him.

Callen thrashed as he tried to work out what was happening and where he was going, fighting the urge to scream for his partner. A dark shape moved through the water towards him and he turned to swim away, not sure what it was, but not willing to wait to find out. 

His attempt to escape was in vain, suddenly he was surrounded by large tendrils, realizing a moment later that they were actually tentacles of some sort. He thrashed again, trying to get away, but the tentacles enveloped his body, grabbing hold of him. Callen could resist no more and opened his mouth to scream. Darkness overcame him and he fell into oblivion gratefully.

*

Callen woke with a start some time later, still with no idea where he was, or where Sam had gone. He looked around, but it was too dark to make anything out. It seemed damp where he was, he could hear water dripping, but whatever he was lying on was dry, for which he was grateful. He felt tired and bruised, but didn’t think anything was broken. His head ached as well, but not in the way it did when he had a concussion, an experience that was sadly all too familiar to him.

Noise from his left caught his attention and he turned that way, straining to see who or what was there.

“Hello?” he called out, shocked by how weak his voice sounded. “Sam, is that you?”

No one replied, but the noise came closer and suddenly the walls around him started to glow an eerie green color. He couldn’t help shivering as he realized he was in some sort of cave. Moments later, as he was still trying to figure out what the noise was, he saw that the same tentacles from before were coming towards him.

Callen moaned, trying to move away from them, but found he was too weak to do more than scrabble at the surface he was lying on.

Taking a deep breath, he yelled for his partner. “Sam! Where are you? Sam!”

The tentacles wavered for a moment, but kept coming towards him and Callen whimpered as he pressed up against the wall behind him. What he wouldn’t give for his partner to appear with the rest of the team and their guns right now.

One tentacle waved in front of his face, catching his attention despite himself. It looked smooth, but the tip glistened. Callen swallowed hard, wishing it would go away. Instead, it moved closer and seconds later it brushed his face. Callen clamped his mouth shut, still pressed against the wall, trying desperately to get away, even though there was nowhere to go.

The tentacle brushed against his mouth and Callen whimpered again, not caring how much of a wimp that made him. The tentacle moved slowly around his neck, until it encircled him like a collar, then began to squeeze.

Callen was barely conscious of the frightened noises he was making, as his throat was slowly constricted. He was panicking, trying to only breathe through his nose, but it wasn’t working and eventually he opened his mouth, panting as he tried to take enough oxygen.

It was the moment the tentacle had been waiting for, the tip immediately sliding into his mouth and making Callen gag. There was no let up though, the tentacle slid deeper, leaving a sticky trail on his tongue as it moved. Then it was in his throat and Callen had no choice but to swallow around it. As he did so, he felt liquid trickling down his throat. Against his will, he swallowed the sticky substance. Almost immediately, he felt lightheaded and slumped over.

Almost as if it had been waiting for that moment, more tentacles started to slide over his body. Callen had a moment of shocked realization that he was naked, as sticky trails started to spread across his skin. Each of his limbs were soon entangled in their own separate tentacle, winding from his hands and feet up his body. Callen whimpered again, as another wound around his torso, sliding down to encircle his cock. 

The tentacle in his mouth nudged his throat and he had no choice but to swallow around it again. More of the strange liquid trickled down his throat and this time Callen felt heat through his body, sweat springing up across his skin and he moaned around the tentacle in his mouth. Callen felt his cock respond to the tentacle around it, as it was squeezed and more sticky liquid was left on him.

Then another tentacle appeared, sliding across his belly and around his back. Callen trembled as he waited for whatever came next, both aroused and terrified as he struggled to process what was happening to him. The tentacle slid down his back and between his buttocks, making Callen grunt loudly in protest.

All the tentacles holding him squeezed his body and the one in his mouth forced itself deeper down his throat, making Callen gag again. This time it released a flood of liquid, which seemed to slide straight down to his stomach and Callen felt himself relax involuntarily, his whole body seeming to throb with need, as his cock got harder.

The tentacle on his ass brushed back and forth across his perineum leaving the same sticky substance as the others and making Callen shudder. Then it moved slightly and he felt it rubbing across his hole. Callen couldn’t help the moan that escaped him and this time, it wasn’t a protest. That seemed to be a signal to the thing possessing him, because the tip of the tentacle slid inside his ass, the sticky substance allowing it to move easily as it penetrated him.

Callen panted around the tentacle in his mouth, which had pulled back from his throat, the tip now resting on his tongue. As the tentacle in his ass slowly went deeper, the one around his cock was tightening and releasing, squeezing the hard flesh in a rhythmic fashion.

Callen moaned as he was filled and possessed by this strange creature whose body he couldn’t see, lost now in a haze of pleasure as the multiple tentacles all stimulated him at once. He writhed in his bonds, unable to stop himself from responding to what they were doing to him. The tentacle in his ass was rubbing his prostate constantly, while his cock was squeezed and the one in his mouth again nudged the back of his throat, while Callen sucked on it, earning more of the sticky liquid as he did so.

The strangely sensual onslaught seemed to go on forever and Callen was moaning and shaking, as he got ever closer to orgasm. Finally, when he felt like if he didn’t come he’d explode, it seemed as though everything seized up at once and he shouted around the tentacle in his mouth as his body fell over the edge and he gave himself up to coming. 

Callen’s vision whitened out and he gave himself over to pleasure, body shaking from the force of his orgasm. When darkness beckoned once more, he let it come, grateful for the respite from the strange experience he’d just had and all it’s implications.

**Author's Note:**

> I went back and forth on whether to add another chapter to this or not, but ultimately decided to let it stand alone.


End file.
